


Solace

by whatwecan



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwecan/pseuds/whatwecan
Summary: Hardy is frustrated with social convention, Rose manages to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU Rose Tyler in who never met the Doctor.

Hardy swung his feet up onthe bed, leaned back and let his eyes sag shut in exhaustion. Damn Miller and her aggressive, abusive cheerfulness, damn social convention, damn this stupid town, and this bloody case. Especially damn his lousy busted heart. He could feel it creaking and groaning in his chest like an old man dragging a chair across a room. 

He groaned himself, a loud, ragged sound born of terminal frustration. A sound he could only let loose here in the safety and comfort of his hotel room. In response, the lap his head was currently pooled in shifted, and slender fingers dropped to his temple, soothing his brow and trailing behind his ear to gently scratch the aching spot where his glasses rested all day. 

He opened his eyes, the head belonging to those hands appearing, a golden, blurry halo as his eyesight focused. Rose. Lovely, and constant, and, if he ever admitted it to himself, probably the only reason he was still alive. 

If Alec ever sometimes felt that he was Sisyphus, bent and cross beneath the weight of guilt, and a case he never seemed any closer to solving, than surely Rose was Job. In the nine months they’d been together she’d suffered his moods with nothing less than patience and compassion.

“Don’t you ever get tired of putting up with me Rose?”

She smiled down at him, setting aside the book she’d been reading and twisting her tongue in her teeth.

“Dunno. You’re alright. Trouble with the case?” she guessed. She’d read about the Latimer case in the paper of course, but it was rare she asked him about it outright. Hardy just shook his head, afraid to let that darkness touch the refuge he’d found in her.

“Ellie called me a knob.” He admitted, squinting up at Rose. 

He knew she’d had her own troubles, lost her Dad when she was young. Sometimes, in his darker moments, Hardy wondered if, with the age difference and all, that was the only reason she was with him, making up for lost time.

“Well I can’t argue there. I guess I just like it.” Rose shrugged, still teasing. 

He glared at her. “I’m bloody serious Rose, she’s asked me to dinner.”

Rose just tilted her head at his outburst, contemplating him, her brown eyes wide and soft.

“I’m serious too. Plenty of men would just give up. I don’t mind that you’re grumpy.”

The sincerity in her voice chastened him. And for a moment Alec’s thoughts grew dark wondering how he could scramble back to the lightness between them he’d effectively destroyed, until Rose took care of that too, poking him in the ribs and teasing.

“So what’s your hunch DS? Do you think she’s only invited you so she can poison your roast?”

Alec groaned at her teasing, but his eyes half hooded as Rose’s fingers found his temple again, pressing and kneading until the tension of the day was replaced by a warm, soft static buzzing in his head like a fat bumble bee in a tulip. 

The hard edges of his voice softened into a thick drawl and he reached up to stroke her arm affectionately. 

"It’s well enough for you to laugh. People like you. But you know I’m no good at that sort of thing, making nice and chatting people up.”

Hardy pulled a face and Rose twisted, slipping out from underneath him and scooting down the bed to lay by his side. He could feel the length of her body where it pressed against him, warm and solid, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her closer. 

She grounded him, like a lightning rod to the erratic electrical pulse of his heart. He could feel it, steady now, and he marveled, as he always did, at how much stronger his heart beat when it beat for her. 

Melting into his arms, Rose’s lips found his chin, nipping and kissing across his face, and grimacing a bit as her finger rasped against his three day old stubble. He wouldn’t apologize; Alec knew she loved him, prickly bits and all.

“You could always chat me up. I won’t mind.”

Rose’s hand trailed down his chest to cup him softly through his bought by her pajama bottoms. She’d come back with them after the first night they’d spent together, insisting he was too cold at night in just his pants. He hadn’t wanted to tell her that the reason he’d clung so closely to her all night had little to do with the temperature. 

He felt himself stirring now, his cock responding to her gentle strokes even through the cotton layers of his pants and sleep trousers. With a low rumble in his chest, part brogue, part satisfied grunt he shifted so he was half on top of her.

Alec ducked forward to capture her lips with his own but Rose tilted her head away, a flirtatious smile pressed flower-paper thin between the tight line of her lips. Her hand stilled but remained firm against his length and he bucked a bit against her, explicit in his intention. 

Her eyes were soft as they peered into his.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

Alec groaned, this time in frustration, leaning back to rest on the hotel room pillows above them.

“Some toast at the station house. Don’t baby me, Rose.” He knew she meant well, knew she loved him, but Rose was young and lovely and Hardy wanted her to see him as a man, not just some invalid for her to fret over. 

Rose climbed into his lap, straddling his legs and pressing the palm of her hand against his breastbone. 

“It’s ok, Alec, I could run out and pick up Chinese, and we can pick up here again later.”

Alec let his hands travel to Rose’s hips, let himself clutch her there and press his hard length against her, let her feel his need for her.

“I don’t want you to go.”

Rose stilled for a moment over him, her teeth on her lip, the concern in her eyes clouded for a moment by desire. Alec let the moment play out.

Rose nodded at him, leaning forward to ruck his grey t-shirt up to his armpits.

“Alright then, shift.”

He let her haul his shirt over her head before capturing her lips again, loving the feeling of her slender fingers running along his chest as he kissed her. He knew he was too slim, too pale, not the kind of man that many women fancied, but none of that mattered when he was with Rose. He was built for her, and his body responded eagerly to her caresses, ready to give her pleasure. 

Alec sat up properly, caressing the swell of her arse where it was settled on his lap and shifting the thin strap of her camisole off her shoulder, nipping and kissing the now uninterrupted expanse of creamy skin, loving the breathy sigh he coaxed out of her.

“At least you don’t think I’m a knob,” he mumbled against her neck, hissing through his teeth as she ground down against him in response. He caught the wicked glint in her eyes as she narrowed them at him, pushing him to lean back on the bed and trailing her lips slowly down his chest. 

“Ooooo… I’m not taking the bait on that one.” she grinned up at him from where her lips and – ohhh tongue had settled against his navel. "Now just lie back and relax. I can’t have you over exerting yourself in your malnourished state.“

Rose grinned up at him saucily, the knowledge that she could get away with pretty much anything when she had him in this state written clear across her face. It was true of course, but he could hardly let her know it. Hardy bucked his hips, chucking her playfully in the shoulder, and Rose responded by digging her fingers into the spot above his pelvis where she knew he was ticklish. They tussled like that for a few moments, happy and in love, until Rose reasserted her dominance with a deliberate brush of her lips against his still rock hard cock.

Alec dropped back on the pillows in surrender. If that was her idea of revenge she was bloody well welcome to it. 

He lifted his hips obligingly as Rose pulled down his pajama bottoms and pants, ducking to trace her lips softly over his cock on the way down. He twitched in response, suddenly feeling the steady rush and thrum of his heart there, too. 

Having removed his clothes, Rose wrapped her hand around his cock giving it a few languid pumps as she rested her head on her other palm and gazed up at him. She felt amazing stroking him, warm and gentle, and he still couldn’t quite get past the miracle that she was here with him, that she was his, this gorgeous woman. 

"You know… you should just bring wine. People love that.”

“Wha… what?” Alec gasped, unable to finish the thought as Rose settled over him and let the flat of her tongue take the place of her hand, dragging it hot and wet up the underside of his cock. 

The fingers that had been gently stroking his length dropped to the base of him and Hardy shuddered a bit as he felt her fingernails scrape softly against his balls just as she dropped her lips against the head of his cock. When she spoke he could feel the vibrations shoot through him.

“Dinner with the Millers, you should bring wine.”

And before Hardy could curse her, before he could tell her to stop playing with him Rose ducked her head again, taking him inside her mouth fully in one firm agonizingly slow descent. He felt rather than heard the small hum of pleasure she gave around his cock, and Alec gripped the bed sheets rather than gripping her blonde curls. 

Rose began to work him in earnest then, sliding her mouth, hot and wet along his shaft, caressing the head of his cock with her lips and then taking him slow and deep. Alec bucked into her fist as he felt her mouth leave him again.

“Of course, flowers would work, too." she murmured, almost as an aside, almost as if she wasn’t purposely trying to drive him barmy. 

Alec lifted his head to glare at her, but the sight of Rose grinning up at him, warm and wicked, her hair tousled and her lips moist was nearly enough to throw him over. So he simply flopped back down in surrender as her hand continued the job her mouth had abandoned. 

“Jesus, Rose,” he gasped as he felt her lips latch on to the join of his hip, “Don’t stop.”

Alec could feel the anticipation coiling in his groin, the tight tingle of pleasure just out of reach. It felt as if he was on the edge of a cliff, holding his breath, even as he gasped and panted towards release.

Everything was Rose. Rose’s hand on his cock stroking firm and tender, Rose’s lips and teeth at his hip, sucking so hard he was sure he’d have a mark in the morning. Her voice, flirty, still teasing him, but with a love and tenderness beneath it all that made him swell in her hand impossibly hard.

“Or what about chocolates?” she mused, licking her lips, making Hardy almost consider hauling her up so he could lick them himself. “You can’t go wrong with something sweet.”

And with that she wrapped her lips around his thick swollen cock again, sucking and tracing the underside of him with her tongue, the sweetest thing he’d ever felt. 

He was close. Waves of pleasure crashed over him like salt sea on a stormy beach, before receding leaving him stranded and gasping for breath. Alec pressed his eyes closed and bit his lip, the blood in his ears pounding, rushing. 

And somehow Rose knew it. Like she always did when he needed her. She brought him solace, comfort. He could feel it overtaking him now, washing him away in it’s warm current.

Something inside of Alec released, like an anchor breaking his chain, and he was floating and blissful as he pulsed his completion into the wet heaven of Rose’s mouth.

When he returned to himself, lighter, happier, less tied in knots of resentment and frustration, Rose had already clambered up beside him, her soft smile chamomile calm.

“Feel better?” 

Alec captured her lips, her honeyed taste mingling with his own faint, fading salt. She knew his answer, even if he couldn’t say it, even if some days he couldn’t scrape together enough of himself to repay the precious gift of her presence in his life.

His heart beat, steady as his love for her. Tonight he’d fall asleep happy, Rose in his arms.


End file.
